Tragedies
by NevaehAngel
Summary: Tragedies. They happen to all of us. Some for the best. Some for the worst. Amu and Ikuto are finally married. They couldn't be more happy. But when Amu dies, leaving Ikuto with their baby, how will Ikuto cope? Especially when he bumps into someone who looks exactly like Amu, but says she's married to Tadase. Rated T for language and some violence later on.


**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Shugo Chara**_

* * *

**Translations are at the bottom...**

* * *

Amu had been walking with Ikuto when she began to feel weird. It wasn't until she heard a honk, that she realized she had wandered into the street. She looked up in horror as a bus hit her head on.

**...**

Walking down the sidewalk, Ikuto's hand felt empty. It wasn't long until he realized why. Amu's hand wasn't in his. By the time he turned around there was already a crowd. Ikuto didn't want to believe it, but Amu's body proved it wasn't a nightmare. The people just stared at her body, nobody even tried to help her. What was the use? The body was already lifeless. The girl who had been giggling and talking about random things was here, dead. Ikuto ran towards the body. He grabbed Amu's hand and clutched it to his chest. He moved her bangs out of her eyes. Ikuto wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not, but he saw Amu open her eyes and then shut them. "Somebody! Call an ambulance! She opened her eyes!" Everybody just gave Ikuto pitiful looks and some even had the nerve to start whispering.

"Mazushī otoko."

"Akiraka ni, shōjo wa shinde iru."

"Chijo wa, sore wa sunde ita no?"

"Watashi wa shimasen ne!"

After hearing some whispers Ikuto snapped. "Shut the hell up! She's alive!" Nobody listened. Everybody in the crowd just stood there, shaking their heads and whispering. Not long after, the crowd lost interest and left.

"I-Ikuto?" Ikuto looked down and saw Amu trying to speak. He put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's alright. I got you." Ikuto picked Amu's almost lifeless body up bridal style and ran to the hospital. He felt Amu starting to go limp in his arms as he approached the hospital, "No! Amu! Stay with me! You can't die now! We're here." He ran into the hospital, "Please! Someone help! Help! She's hurt." A doctor ran up to Ikuto and took Amu. Ikuto tried to follow, but the doctor shook his head. Ikuto took a seat in the waiting room. It wasn't long until someone came and got him. He followed the nurse into Amu's room.

"She's fine." The doctor stated, "You got her here just in time." Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief. He had saved Amu. "She'll have to stay here for a few days, but then she can go home." Ikuto nodded. He really wished the doctor would leave so he could be alone with Amu. As if reading Ikuto's mind, the doctor left. Ikuto silently walked to the hospital bed. Amu looked dead, even though her heart monitor still beeped. Ikuto swiftly swept some bangs out of Amu's eyes, and sat beside the bed.

"Amu, please wake up soon." Ikuto muttered before falling asleep.

**...**

Ikuto silently helped Amu into the house. She tried to wave his hand away, but Ikuto insisted on helping the stubborn woman. She silently sat on the couch with her arms crossed. "I could have gotten inside myself."

"You make me seem useless." Ikuto pouted, "I guess if you don't need me.." He trailed knowing what would happen. It wasn't long until the pinkette grabbed his sleeve. She looked up with tears in her eyes, silently begging him not to go. She muttered something before falling over onto the couch. Ikuto was about to panic when he noticed her chest moving, which proved she was breathing. He sighed, then bent down and kissed her forehead, "You really are a handful."

**...**

Amu had woken up to see a sleeping Ikuto. She smiled, but her smile quickly dropped when her stomach growled. Geez. Knowing Ikuto he probably didn't cook anything. I might as well cook something. Amu got up and stumbled into the kitchen, where she clumsily dropped a skillet on her foot. "Shit!" She silently cursed, holding her foot. She tiptoed to the living room and peeked in. To her surprise, Ikuto was still sleeping on the couch. She silently walked back into the kitchen and began to cook.

Not soon after she had began cooking, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She didn't even have to look to see who it was. "Morning." He mumbled, putting his head on her shoulder. She smiled and told him to make the table. Ikuto walked to the cabinets and swiftly took out everything and began setting the table. Not long after he had finished, Amu put the food out on the table, and they ate.

"Ikuto." Said man looked up, "Please don't be mad."

"About what?"

"I sort of talked to the doctor the other day."

"And...?" Ikuto felt his stomach churn. He was afraid of what she was about to say.

Amu looked at Ikuto with tears in her eyes, and began to cry. "I was d-diagnosed with can-cancer, Ikuto. They d-don't know exactly how l-long I ha-have to li-live, but i-it isn't long." Ikuto looked at her with disbelief. Hadn't he been punished enough? He had nearly lost her once, and now he couldn't do anything about it. Why did Kami-sama hate him? Amu couldn't have cancer. She's too healthy "I-Ikuto?" He looked up. Now that he got a good look, Amu was very pale and skinny. Her honey orbs didn't shine, and her hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in awhile. She looked too vulnerable. It saddened Ikuto that she looked this way. It saddened him more that he hadn't noticed until now.

"I'm sorry, Amu." Ikuto pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She gently patted his back as his body wracked with sobs. "We'll go to the hospital as soon as possible. I'll make sure you're cured."

* * *

**Hey! You guys probably want translations..**

**-Mazushī otoko. **Poor Man.

**-Akiraka ni, shōjo wa shinde iru. **Clearly, the girl is dead.

**-Chijo wa, sore wa sunde ita no? **The Slut, did it live? **  
**

**-Watashi wa shimasen ne!** I guess not! **  
**

**-Kami** God

**-Hai** Okay or Yes

**About some of the translates... Ikuto is a very handsome guy, so some girls will be jealous of Amu. Anyway hey guys! This is a new story. I was going to make it into a tragic one-shot, but decided to make it a story! Feedback appreciated!**

**~Nevaeh**


End file.
